Varan
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Varan.png |image =Varfly.gif |caption =Varan as he is seen in Destroy All Monsters |name = }} |species = |nicknames =Baradagi-Sanjin, O-baki |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, Minilla, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Manda |enemies = King Ghidorah, Gaira , Rodan |created =Ken Kuronuma |portrayed =Haruo Nakajima, Katsumi Tezuka |firstappearance =Varan |latestappearance =Destroy All Monsters |suits =ShodaiVaran |roar = More Roars }} Varan (バラン , Baran) is a reptilian created by Toho that first appeared in the 1958 Toho film Varan. Name Varan's name comes from the scientific name Varanus, commonly known as the monitor lizard. Appearance Varan has membranes between his legs, which he uses for gliding, like a flying squirrel. Varan also has a row of spines on his body. History Showa Series ''Varan, the Unbelievable '']]A pair of red-trimmed off-white butterflies are found living in the land of Siberia. The insects are native to Japan, so scientists find it strange that they would be discovered so far away from their homeland. In response, an expedition is dispatched to their habitat, located along the Kitami River, to discover why the insects might be living in Siberia. Two members of the scientific community helm the expedition, but are mysteriously crushed by something that the police can only describe as "powerful." The nearby villagers of the Kitami River insist that the deaths were a result of the wraith of their mountain god: Varan. Further intrigued, a larger expedition is then dispatched to the area. This time the investigation is funded by the film company "20th Century Mysteries Solved", an organization that seeks to uncover the truth behind the two deaths to report on it. Staff of the firm Yuriko and Horiguchi lead the expedition along with Kenji, a member of the scientific community. The expedition travels further inland and stumbles upon a village doing a ritualistic prayer to their mountain god. The priest of the village warns the travelers that their presence will make the monster angry. The warnings fall of deaf ears, though, and the problem escalates when Ken, a young local boy, runs out of the village after his dog. The villagers are warned not pursue, as the priest explains that such action would anger the mountain god. Kenji challenges the priest's warning, asking if their beliefs are worth endangering the life of a child. The three members of the expedition then decide to take matters into their own hands and rescue the boy. The trio is separated, however, in the thick fog. Kenji and Horiguchi return to the village to rally the locals to help them, telling them their beliefs are little more than superstition. The villagers, minus the priest, agree, and head toward the lake to rescue Ken. Once there, Ken, along with Yuriko, are discovered. Their reunion is cut short, though, by the monster Varan rising from the Kitami River. The villagers flee back to their homes, but Varan gives chase. The aquatic monster enters the village, killing the priest who was guarding the entrance. The beast then proceeds to tear apart the huts inside. After the destruction, the monster retreats to his underwater lair. Reports of the creature's existence are sent back to Japan, and the defense force is mobilized near Kitami River to prepare for the beast's return. The nearby villages are evacuated, as tanks and ground artillery units move into position. Shortly after the evacuation, the military begins releasing toxins into the river to drive the monster out. The plan is a success, as Varan emerges from the water's surface. Phase two of the SDF's plan is put into operation, as tanks and artillery units began to unleash their destructive fury on the monster. The conventional weapons have no effect, though, and the military is forced to retreat. Amongst the confusion, Yuriko manages to get caught under a falling tree, placing her right in Varan's path. Kenji narrowly manages to save his colleague, though, and the two seek safety in a nearby cave. Varan pursues the two, reaching into the cavern with his claws. Luckily, the military intervenes, firing light bombs over the monster's head. Varan becomes attracted by the light, and climbs a nearby mountain in order to get a closer look. Once at the peak, though, Varan raises his arms to reveal hidden flaps of skins. The creature then leaps from the mountain and glides off into the sea. As the next day breaks, Varan's reign of terror continues as he capsizes a fishing boat not far from Tokyo's shores. The defense force then remobilizes, sending a squadron of jets to intercept the creature. The aircrafts are met with little success, however, as Varan manages to sink one of them that ventures to close to the water's surface. Pleased with his success, the monster submerges and continues his descent toward Tokyo. The military moves into phase two of their counterattack, deploying battleships to the surrounding waters. Unfortunately, the battleship's artillery has no effect against the creature. The SDF quickly launches a third campaign to try and stop Varan's advancement, this time using mine sweepers to seal off Tokyo. The attack, like the rest, is met with failure, though. Out of options, the defense force again re-mobilizes its forces to the area around Tokyo bay, lining the water with battleships and dispatching a battalion of tanks near Haneda airport. A large amount of Special Gunpowder, which they hope will have better success at destroying the monster, is also readied. Tokyo is then evacuated, as the military awaits the appearance of Varan. Day turns to night as Varan finally emerges from the water, ready to attack the Japanese mainland. The creature is immediately shelled by the surrounding forces, but that doesn't deter his advancement on land. Kenji, once again taking matters into his own hands, drives a truck filled with Special Gunpowder to the runway of Haneda airport. Varan advances on the small vehicle, as Kenji escapes to a safe distance. With Varan directly over the truck, the detonate trigger is pulled, causing the aquatic monster to fall flat on his stomach. The SDF celebrates prematurely, though, as the beast rises from the attack seemingly unfazed, and begins an assault on his hind legs. Light bombs are once again deployed to try and attract the monster, while the defense force witnesses Varan eating one of the flares. A new plan is then hatched, as they prepare light bombs filled with the Special Gun Powder. The bombs are unleashed, as the monster eats two of them out of the night sky. Shortly after, the first bomb detonates, causing the monster to retreat back to the sea. Varan is too late, though, as the second detonates just as the creature submerges. Time passes, and the ocean water is still as the self defense force declares the creature dead. Destroy All Monsters '']]In 1999, 41 years after the incident at Haneda airport, a small, possibly infantile Varan is found living on the human monitored Monsterland. When the Kilaaks take control of the island, and its inhabitants, Varan disappears as the alien invaders global assault is initiated. After the control is broken, Varan joins the other Earth monsters in the fight against King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji, although he does not participate directly in the conflict itself. Once the space demon is defeated, the spiked creature returns to Monsterland to live out his days with the rest of the . Within the context of the film itself he is only seen gliding through the air prior to the fight against King Ghidorah, and in the last scene as a static model rather than as a suit. Abilities Varan does not have any beam weapons in any of his film appearances, in common with many of the older . However, in the video game ''Godzilla: Unleashed, Varan has the ability to emit a sonic beam from his mouth, as well as what appears to be a ball of energy. His one special ability is gliding at around the speed of Mach 1.5, like Rodan. In his debut film, he jumped off a cliff and glided to Japan. In Destroy All Monsters, he glides into view for the final battle, and later on Monsterland. Varan did not fight King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters. Varan has never actually been seen in combat against any other monsters. He used his tail to level buildings in his original film, which may indicate how he'd fight in combat. He also has spines which might possibly be of use against other giant monsters. His skin is covered with huge blisters or lumps. In amphibians, such blisters contain poison glands. In reptiles, lumps like these are usually osteoderms, which are armor plates. Also in the Marc Cerasini novel Godzilla 2000, Varan's lumps filled with helium and made him rise so he could glide. Osteoderm-like armor might make the most sense, since Varan was almost invulnerable to human weapons, and had to internally eat bombs before they affected him. Filmography *''Varan the Unbelievable'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Varan was considered for Godzilla: Save the Earth, but was scrapped at some point. Varan appeared in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, but otherwise has not appeared in any games. He appeared in Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. Varan made an appearance in the Wii version of Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. He is given the ability to fire a sonic beam and a concentrated sonic energy ball. He has a gliding ability that works much like Rodan's flying, he can be unlocked by destroying the three purple objects on the Vortaak mothership while playing as an Alien. Varan himself appeared purple in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Appearing on the second world, Varan will assault Godzilla or Mothra with a variety of melee attacks, the most devastating attack of which is his punch, a move that has excellent range and does noticeable damage. Varan can also attack with his claws in rapid succession, which can score several hits against Godzilla or Mothra if in range. Varan may also attack his foes with a kick, or attempt to head butt them while advancing forward. Varan also has the ability to jump high into the air to avoid attacks. Despite a healthy amount of moves, Varan shouldn't cause much trouble for Godzilla or Mothra because of his lack of a projectile and his habit of reeling back in pain after sustaining heavy damage; furthermore, unlike other bosses, Varan will not trap the player in the corner but will stay just in arms reach if Godzilla or Mothra is backed into the corner. Godzilla: Unleashed'' Bio ]]Height: 50 meters Weight: 15,000 tons "Varan is an Earth Defender with special affinity for forested and hilly areas. Although not capable of true flight, Varan's extraordinary leaping capabilities and gliding capacity mean that he rarely, if ever, touches the ground for more than an instant. Although he naturally lives in solitude, Varan has developed very finely-honed sonic projection capabilities which can be used to communicate over vast distances. These same pinpoint sonic waves can be used in battle to disrupt an opponent's sense of balance. Varan is quite possibly the most mysterious of Earth's native monsters—first-hand sightings of him by humans remain relatively rare." Varan_GMoM.gif|Varan in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Action Figures Few figures of Varan have been issued compared to other kaiju. Bullmark released the first Varan vinyl toy in 1970. Bandai has only issued Varan in gashapon form as part of High Grade series 6, in promotion for Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Y-MSF has also released a figure on the 6" scale in 2005. Other companies, such as CCP, Marmit, Trendmasters, and the modern version of Marusan have also released Varan figures. Comics Varan appears in issue #5 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Gallery Varan the Unbelievable Prop.jpg|Varan prop used for flying scenes in the original film Black and white Varan.gif Varan.jpg Varan4ni.jpg v water.jpg vfull.jpg varan_shot.jpg Varan, the beleivable.jpg flying varan07.jpg vareeennn.jpg 1mediablasters_varan_01.jpg vah-ran.jpg varan_large.jpg Behind Kaiju Soshingeki Varan.jpg Godzilla.jp - 9 - SoshingekiVaran Varan 1968.jpg Varan_2nd_generation.png SokogekiVaran.png|Unused Varan for Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Y-MSF-Varan.jpg|A figure of Varan by Y-MSF pic_23.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2012) TOY-TOK-2760.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Roar Varan's roar became very popular and it was reused for Gorosaurus, Megalon and the Showa Baragon. A little known fact to most Godzilla fans, the high pitched screeches of Rodan were quick recycles of Varan's roar. They then were recycled for the Ultraman show as well. The roars are basically roars that belonged to Godzilla from 1954. Varan Roars|Varan's roars Trivia *Varan was meant to be in The Return of King Ghidorah, a TV version of Varan, and Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, a proposed movie replaced with Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. However, in the latter film, King Ghidorah has facial features similar to those of Varan in order to give tribute to the monster. *Just as with the Baragon suit, the Varan suit was heavily damaged from water exposure and deterioration. Because of this, he could only appear in [All Monsters] for a few seconds as an immobile puppet. Varan's name is briefly mentioned in the U.S. version of the film, at least. Contrary to popular belief, Varan was not thrown in for a few seconds just to say the film had more monsters. He was to have a bigger role, but Toho chose not to repair the suit damage and so Varan was relegated to being part of the backdrop. Poll Do you like Varan? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju